Tributes Preserved
by NicoleFictionWriter
Summary: When little 12-year-old Rue finds herself in a hovercraft owned by District 13, she finds herself in a situation where her and Katniss have to take over the Capitol and say what's right. Can they do it? Rated T for future chapters. Rue, Prim, and Katniss' POV. Will continue on in "Tributes Fight" coming in December of 2012.
1. Where am I?

I layed on the soft grass, in the 74th annual Hunger Games. My lips were dry and cracked from not drinking enough water the past few days. A fly landed on my closed eye, and suddenly woke me up. I was trapped in a plastic case, filled with the flowers that Katniss had bestowed upon me not two days before.

The case was line with grass and flowers, like it was just picked out of the arena. I felt a breeze whoosh by, but not like the ones in that bloody arena. I lifted an arm to touch my face, and realized I was still alive.

The case's plastic opened, leaving me an unfarmiliar smell to pick up. "Where am I?" I whispered softly. I could hear rings of instruments throughout the weird place, and had to cover my ears. I sat on the side of the case, to see a glass floor in a hexagonal pattern. A big rack stood behind me, with a pouch of what looked like blood.

But it may have been tomato juice.

I quivered my lip, uncomfortably, and tried to escape the room I had just, almost magically, appeared in. I tried to walk down a narrow hall lined with windows to other rooms filled with odd technological instruments, when something stopped me. "Rue-"

"Ahh!" I squealed. I slowly moved my eyes to the pale hand that rested on my shoulder. I was still in my old clothes, a tan t-shirt, and dark pants with lots of pockets that held food. I turned around, to see a tall man with paper white skin, and pinecone brown hair. He also wore a pair of rectangular seeing glasses.

"Hello, Miss Rue. I was just going to tell you that you are connected to that thing over there. You died."

I gasped. How could such a thing happen, with me not noticing it? What happened after I was shot? I know Katniss lined me with the flowers; she was the only one there. I know it was two days; it said so on a large sreen on the other side of my room. I read the man's nametag. "Mister... Heavensbee? May I ask what happened to me? And... well... I don't know what's going on..." I started crying,to make up for all the confusion and loneliness I felt. Katniss didn't know I was alive, Thresh was probably dead, and I was surrounded by people that I had never seen in my entire life.

"Yes, Rue. I will tell you what happened. And I'll tell you everything I know, too. You'll like that."

I smiled at his comment, about how I'll like it. Suddenly, a really pretty lady entered the room. She was wearing a white lab coat smeared with blood in spots, and a blue shirt. "Dr. Heavensbee, we brought Marvel back."

I suddenly remembered who Marvel was. "No! NO! No! Don't take me near him!" I tried to run back towards Dr. Heavensbee, away from woman who announced my final death scentence. "Please," I started to cry again.

She chuckled. "Oh dear, don't worry. He's drugged up and in a coma. He's not going to hurt you, I promise," she pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose.

"Okay." I stopped breathing as fast. "Wait. What does 'Drugged up' mean? What's a coma? What's going on?" I squeezed Dr. Heavensbee's hand.

"Okay, we'll tell you. But first, come with us." I took the lady's hand and she disconnected the tube from my arm to the pouch hanging on the rack. I saw a droplet of blood come from the tiny hole, and it quickly disappeared. She took my hand again, after putting the needle up, and led me down the same narrow hallway, Dr. Heavensbee behind me.

I looked from side to side down the glass hallway, seeing bloody patients laying in each room. I guessed they were all my tributes. There was Glimmer, and another girl I didn't know, in one room. Then the bloodbath tributes in five seperate rooms. Finally, at the end of the hallway, there was a room with obvious scratches on the window and cracks in the door. I saw a faint figure laying in the bed, and I forced a stop. "What, dear?" Dr. Heavensbee murmmered.

I layed my fingers on the left window, seeing a boy with jet black hair, and semi-tanned skin. His mouth was shut with a plastic cover that streched around his head. He wore a jacket that crossed his arms so he couldn't move them, and pants that forced him to stay in bed. Latches secured his whole body. "Ms. Venia, who's that?"

She lined her face with mine, and I caught a glimpse of her golden tattoos and aqua,, mermaid-style hair, covering her pale skin. "That, dear Rue, is Marvel. The boy that killed you." I sighed.

"Wait. I died? Oh yeah. That's right... I did die. I was shot. But, I still want to know what happened. How did I get here? What is going on, and what are all these unfamiliar terms you guys are using?" I sounded sofisticated saying that.

"Yes, right. That's what we were going to talk about." Venia lifted her frail fingers from the glass, and trailed me into a clean-looking room with white furniture. "Well, Rue. Sit down, here. It's quite comfortable." I nodded, in agreement, though I wondered what would happen if I ran all the way down the hall, back to my room, and asked someone how I could get out. Then again...

I only wondered.


	2. Someone Tell Me What's Been Going On

I squeezed the arms of the white chair, almost angrily. "Can I know what happened now?" I asked, trying to sound patient.

"Yes," Venia answered, annoyed. "Here goes.

"You had gotten stabbed in the stomach by Marvel, and Katniss sang to you while you were dying. She wrapped flowers around your body, and wove them into your hair. She left to meet Peeta, and we picked you up in our hovercraft. You stayed here for a couple of days. We were able to get other tributes as well."

"So, wait. Why do you want us? We died." I was sure they had the technology to bring them back, I just didn't believe it.

"Rue, there's a rebellion going on, and you don't even know it. We've been collecting dead tributes for decades. We can bring them back to life," Venia said sternly.

"Yeah, but why? Wouldn't you want alive tributes, even if you can bring them back? Why me, though? I'm not good at anything. The only thing I can do is climb trees and pick apples in the orchard. Why me?" I sat up straighter.

"Rue, I don't think you understand. We have been illeagally taking tributes since the Hunger Games began and the Dark Days was just our past. We have been reviving them to create an army. And we have reverse-engineered the Arena, so Katniss and Peeta start this rebellion. You are the Little Mockingjay, Rue. Don't you get it?" Dr. Heavensbee made everything as clear as day, and I did.

I did get it.

"Yes. I get it now. May I see?" I softly asked.

Venia smiled, and nodded. She took my hand once again, down a dim hallway made of glass walls, into a large white room. The walls were lined with televisions, but not like the ones back home. A huge table sat in the middle, and about four people were standing around it, studying a hologram. "Rue, this is our control room. We can overpower the Capitol and change things that happen in the Games. No one has ever been able to acheive this, although District Three tried. We make holograms of certain things such as these." She pointed to the hologram.

I read it carefully, trying not to sound stupid in case I mispronounced the name. "Nightlock? What's Nightlock?" I looked up at Dr. Heavensbee, hoping he would give an answer.

"Nicktlock is a berry Katniss once found in the woods. We snuck in and planted many of these bushes before the Games even began. Peeta will be tempted to collect them. We already know it," Dr. Heavensbee said.

I turned on my feet to a mostly-gray screen dotted with green and blue. It was the cave. The cave I never bothered to go to. "Is that Katniss and Peeta?" I shuddered. Cato, or Clove, or even Thresh could've found them there. But would Thresh hurt them? No. We wouldn't. Never.

Venia stepped closer and layed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, my dear. And, I know. They are very vulnerable there. Anyone could find them." She clenched my shoulder tighter, and I could feel her long nails across my skin. "Peeta ruined his leg. Wait." She studied the screen closer, and tuned a knob on the outline of it.

"Attention Tributes. We will be having a... special feast at the cornucopia today!" I recognised the voice. It was obvious. Who else could it be?

Who else could it be but Seneca Crane: Head Gamemaker.


	3. Hazel Eyes

From then on, everything seemed blurry, and I tuned out every sound that filled my puzzled mind. I refocused on another screen, which showcased Katniss running towards that damn cornucopia. The cornucopia in which almost half of the tributes died on the first day...

I focused on the situation. My name is Rue Starksman. I am safe. I am with people I can trust. I survived the Hunger Games...almost. I am watching my one and only friend in that stupid arena where pampered brats watch people die for entertainment.

Why am I not dead?

Katniss ran faster and faster towards the golden horn, while I stood helplessly, watching her possible death. She stopped at the bushes, which formed a circle, the cornucopia being in the center. Her eyes focused the the left, which on another close screen, stood Clove. Her eyes glowed with fiery hatred, and she pounced out of the bushes, which led Katniss to do the same.

Thresh ran up behind them, but only after Katniss being toppled by the District Two Career. They exchanged a quick glance, which made me shed a tear. She ran to the table, quickly retrieved her pack, and started running towards the bushes again. Thresh did the same. I suddenly remembered how I met Thresh.

_It was a hot Fall day, and the president of 11 wanted us outside before dawn. My brothers were tired, and sore from working all night. I was, too. We still picked at the orchards anways, following orders._

_ I had a half-basket full of cotton, and it was soaked in sweat. I stopped by a muddy puddle to get a quick drink of water before she appeared. I looked up, a glint of sun behind her. "Starksman!" she yelled. "Get back to work!"_

_ "Okay," I murmured. I stood up, the top of my shirt splattered with dirty water. Most of our water was never clean. I got back to work, picking cotton and plums again. I had two baskets filled wit plums, and one filled with cotton. I brought them back to the collectors at the end of the day, but something was different._

_ "Starksman, I need to have a word with you. Publicly." I shuddered. Whenever someone would be spoken to publicly, they were tortured or killed. I didn't want to die. She brought me out to the courtyard, and tied my hands to a wooden pole behind my back. I suddenly heard a familiar sound._

_ The untwining of a whip._

_ "This little girl has not obeyed the government. We cannot have wet supplies. We cannot have under the correct amount of supplies! So now, you will watch me beat this girl until only an inch of her life remains. You understand?" My eyes widened, and I tried not to scream. It didn't work. The crack sound filled the air, as she went for my leg._

_ "Mom! Help!" I felt like every single one of them was so unreachable. After a couple more times, it stopped. The whipping stopped. _Am I done? _I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard muffled screams as I saw Thresh, who was my neighbor, toppling the wretched peacekeeper. Who could whip a little girl to death?_

_ "Go. Go now," he whispered, loud enough for me to hear. I nodded, and followed his orders. His hazel eyes followed my trail, and I knew it was him when he was called because of those same hazel eyes._

I was dazed, and only a firm shake from Dr. Heavensbee could wake me. "Rue. A cannon fired. Katniss, Peeta, and Cato are still alive. That can only mean-"

"NO!" I screeched, and the tears started flowing, once again. "No. He couldn't have died. He was too strong."

"Was. It's okay, though. You'll be able to see him again. We have him coming here right now. It was a bloody death, though. We think Cato got a hold of him. Actually, another tribute by the name of...Foxface...according to our sources, is alive," Dr. Heavensbee said.

"Foxface?" Such a weird name.

"Yes. That's what Katniss calls her, at least. We have been able to dip into the system of the trackers, so we know information about everyone. It's pretty neat, how that works-"

"What about Katniss. Where is she?" I could hear the desperation in my voice. I needed to know where she was. I scanned the screens, but her lin face and simply braided hair was no where to be found. "Where is she! Tell me!" The tears started flowing again. Suddenly, the familiar soung of barking wolves rung in my ears. We would get what Mother called "cyotes" in our orchards. They were mean and nasty creatures, only caring for themselves. Cyotes may get to Katniss and Peeta.

"Rue. You do know what that sound is, right?" He gulped down his fear and rushed to the control panel. I nodded, but only after I was left in the big empty room with Venia.

"Rue, these are muttations, created by the Capitol. They'll breed animals together to create monsters, and this can only be a pack of muttaion wild dogs," she layed her hand on my shouder. She stressed her eyebrows, leaving beads of sweat rolling down her face. The two of us ran into the control room, where Dr. Heavensbee was. It seemed as though time stopped completely, and everything was happening at once.

I was rushing to see if my friend would make it. Dozens of men were clicking away at the confusing panels. My one and only friend in that arena was running away from a pack of Capitol-created muttation wild dogs. Her lover was in danger of dying from his bad leg. And worse of all, Cato was after them.


	4. Bombs and Secrets

Cato ran and ran and ran trying to make it to Katniss and Peeta. He held a knife in one of his hands, and his mouth was bleeding like he had just fed from a human.

...Like had just fed from a human.

I suspected the worse and suddenly, alarms were going off. They rung loudly in my ears, and everyone was screaming to evacuate. I layed on the ground, helpless, trying ot get up. The noise wouldn't let me. And then... eveything was gone. Black. Just gone.

I woke up in a dimly-lit room, only containing a plate of two candles, one being tall and thin, the other being short and fat. I opened my eyes, and my night vision seemed to kick in. "Where am I?" I walked up to a switch, stating **on **and **off**. I flipped it up, and the room was lit so brightly, I almost couldn't see. "Ow," I rubbed my sore eyes. They were used to seeing in the dark.

I looked around, and the plain cement walls almost felt as though they were caving in on me. I felt as though I might have a nervouse breakdown, but I sat on the thin matress that was my bed instead. "Where am I...?" I whispered to myself.

"Oh, my dear Rue," a voice boomed in my ear. "You are no where near home." Venia walked in, her lab coat on, and perfect blue hair waving in her face.

"Ms. Venia, where am I?" I once again heard the desperation in my voice, and sat up. I blew out both of the candles, one at a time, and Venia opened her mouth to keep talking.

"Rue, you don't understand. You're not old enough-"

"What do you _mean_ I'm not old enough!" I felt the rage build up. "I'm sure as heck old enough to die in those Games! Why can't know what's going on with my own life?" I cooled myself.

"Rue. It's not that you're not old enough-"

"Then why did you say that? Were you lying?" It built up again.

"Rue! Calm down! My dear Lord... Okay. This won't be easy to tell you."

"Oh, so now you'll tell me?" I attempted to cool off, but once again, it didn't work.

"Rue, you've been living in a world where everything is a certain way." I nodded my head. That was true. "You follow everyone else. You can't really make your own decisions." Also true. "You don't decide your destiny." Again, true. "You spoon-feed the Capitol with your hard work and labor. You're only twelve and they try to make you act Sixteen. Your brothers. Your youngest brother is what, five? He works." Of course. That's true, too. "You need to break free, and show the world your true skill without it just being for entertainment. I want you to join our army of Tributes."

My face lit up, and I immeadietly agreed. "Okay. One thing I want to do, is stop by my District and let my parents know. Can they come?" But my happiness would end soon.

"Um... Rue. How do I say this? Your district was blown up."

I cried that night. I cried for hours. I eventually fell asleep, although I was still thinking about it. I woke up, pacing around my room. It was completely out of character for me, but I still did it anyways. I sat down again, trying to get rid of a splitting headache that had come over me, and paced again. "Rue. Breakfast." Venia poked her head into my room. I walked into the concrete hallway, and made myself into an open room with racks of delicious food. I couldn't name half of it. "Here. Eggs?"

"Yes please." I nodded, licking my lips. I could never eat eggs in District 11. Only the robin eggs I'd sneak from high in the trees. Across from me, was a thin man with tanned skin, and shirt black hair. He wore only gold eyeliner, and showed no sign of being a Capitol. Dr. Heavensbee sat next to me. A giggly pea-green girl sat next to him.

"Where's Flavius?" the man said.

"Oh. I don't know."

"Anyone know what's happening in the Games?" I asked, worriedly.

"Oh. The Games are over, sweetheart." The green girl said.

"Octavia, can you pass the jam?" I think he was reffering to the green one.

"Here you go, Cinna." Octavia said.

Alrgiht, since I knew everyone's name, I would try to make conversation. "Who won?" I gulped, not knowing whether I should be worried about Katniss being gone, or Cato being the victor. Both, probably.

"Katniss." Octavia blurted.

I sighed in relief.

"And Peeta!" Venia added. Even better.

I looked towards the cement walls and realized something. There weren't any windows. "Dr. Heavensbee-"

"Oh, please. Call me Plutarch," he sounded happier than I expected.

"Okay, 'Plutarch,' where am I?" I said sternly.

"Rue, dear, you've arrived in District 13."


	5. Eggs

I never knew it exsisted. I never knew they were alive. I never knew anything. "What do you mean? I always thought you guys were blown to bits!" I startled myself with the thought.

"Rue, it's not that simple. It took yeard to rebuild. Plutarch here started it. He got the idea from his granfather, who left a journal in one of these underground rooms. They used to be catacombs," Octavia said matter-of-fact like.

"What's a catacomb?" I asked, feeling dumb with every word.

Venia bit her lip and leaned against a counter with my eggs on it. "Rue. You. Don't. Want. To. Know," she said. I nodded, thinking I probably didn't, since we were underground.

"Anyways... here's what happened:

_Papa always said that the bombs wouldn't come, and I believed it. The Capitol was threatening to kill us all with just a single touch of a button, but I knew for sure it wouldn't work like that. But it's okay. I'm a teenager now, and I am able to work in some of the labs. Papa never lets me go near the Nuclear stuff, but I understood why._

_ I really don't want my head to be blow off._

_ Anyways, today was awesome. My little brothers wereplaying in the sand with Marveline, their new friend. Marveline moved from District 1, trying to get away from all the luxury taxes and unfair prices. So her and her family moved to District 13. Illeagaly, of course. No one was ever able to move under the Capitol. But whatever._

_Week 2_

_The bombs are coming. They're coming... I know it. We've been hiding underground for the past two weeks, and they're coming! I have no idea what goes on outside of my own head, but all I know is that they're coming. Dammit. One fell. Shit. Another! Oh... no. They-they... No._

_Week 6_

_The bombs stopped coming. We all made it. Except the people who were defending us. I hope this doesn't happen again. My father died, but my mother and my siblings were able to make it. The Capitol apparently plans to bomb again if we were to rise up. Everyone here is supposedly dead._

_Week 8_

_An idea. Surfacing. It's coming. Underground. Clear out the catacombs. Live underground..._

_Week 9_

_No one believes it will work._

_Year 2_

_After two years of work, I finally have something. We will all live underground. Everyone believes me now. I am Grench Heavensbee. I created District 13._

"Everyone sort of died out. Then Plutarch here decided we should rebel against the Capitol," Venia stirred a brownish liquid by the name of coffee.

"Yes. And we needed a place to go," Dr. Heavens-I mean Plutarch said. "So we came here. I found the rooms that my grandfather made, cleaned them up a little bit, then stole food from the Capitol." Everyone laughed. I didn't get it.

"Okay, but what about all the Tributes? And the ones that just sort of died?" I smelled the eggs as Venia layed a plate in front of me. I stuffed my mouth with the peppery deliciousness, and my cheek buldged out.

"Haha, funny you should ask that. We have them all. Here."

I gaped, the eggs crashing onto the plate.


	6. Names Can Be Important

Questions raced through my mind, but I didn't open my mouth to speak. I gulped the egg instead. I stood up to walk to the sink, and placed it gently in the silver bowl. I gulped again, but this time, it was just saliva. "Venia?" she nodded. "When will Katniss be getting here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The process of interviewing will take about another day. They have to fix them up, you know? Oh yeah, and they need to make Peeta's prosthetic leg," she smiled a half-smile, and pulled me in for a hug. "Everything will be fine. We'll be your family." She seemed to have read my mind. I was only worried about having a family. Someone to love me, and tuck me in at night. But now, my family's ashes are sitting in what used to be the beautiful fields of 11. That was the only that about that place I thought _was _beautiful.

I heard a ring, but not a painful kind. It was the ringing of a little black box. I think it's name is cell phone, but I'm not sure. "Is that Cell Phone?" I asked, feeling clueless. Octavia pointed for Cinna to come with her, and he did. they walked down the narrow hall I traveled, and disappeared into another cement room.

"Yes, Rue. That is a cell phone," she giggled at my cluelessness. I smiled with her.

Katniss came the next day, being dropped off by a hovercraft. She was surprised. More than me. Actually, I was just scared, and nervous. Not really surprised. I waited in my room, pacing back and fourth. It became a habit of mine. I heard a voice of confusion, and realised it was Katniss. "Katniss!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Katniss!" I said with more desperation. I heard another voice, a ridgid male's. It must be Peeta. "Peeta?"

She appeared in my doorway, and I sat there, just looking at her. "Rue." I smiled, awkwardly. Katniss ran to me, across my room, and picked me up immeadiately. "Rue! I can't believe you're alive. What happened?" Someone walked behind her, and I realized it wasn't Peeta. It was someone else. Possibly her mentor.

"Now Katniss, don't kill her." He swigged a long bottle. Ew. Alcohol. He held out a bony hand, for me to shake, only after Katniss put me down. I awkwardly held out my hand. He shook it, really hard. He smirked. "Haymitch. And you're Rue." I nodded.

Good. Now I know everyone's name.


	7. Not the Type to Cry

I entered the rec room, pulling Katniss by her hand along with me. The rec room was filled with older Tributes, playing parcheezy and watching golf. I smiled towards Katniss when she cringed at the sight of all the older people. "This, Katniss, is our rec room. That's where people do activities, like T.V, board games, and tennis that you play over a table. It's quite odd, really. Playing a sprot that could be done outside, over a table! But oh well. That's just my opinion," I knew I sucked at giving opinions.

"I guess," Katniss laughed. She seemed happier than she was in the Arena. I understood. That place was like a burning pit that the Gamemakers wanted to slowly watch you die in. There was no way of getting out, there was only preserving your own life with what you have, or letting the temptaion of traps fool you.

I got fooled.

"How was it?" I asked, trying not to be too evasive. She cringed her eyebrows, obviously wondering what I meant. "You know, winning. Was it nice?" I caught a glimspe of a painting hanging on the wall that looked like an empty land. Filled with trees, and fields. There were to people, working, waring those funny hats that made you look like a cone.

Katniss shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it was nice and all, but having to kill people was really out of character for me, I guess. Anything to save Prim," she ruffled my hair.

"Who's Prim?" I felt dumb, asking her such a silly question like that. I bet everyone that knows her knows who Prim is. "Is she the one you volunteered for? Speaking of which, that was very kind and brave of you. I wish someone could have done that for me," I glanced at the floor, and looked back up at her cloudy gray eyes.

"Yes. Prim's my sister. Well, if someone had volunteered for you, we would have never met!" I could hear the hope in her voice.

"Yeah. And I would've gotten blown to bits, too."

"What?" Katniss looked up at Haymitch, who shrugged.

"Yeah. My district got bombed. Everyone died. My little brothers were probably grieving over the plums..." I heard a tear drop to the floor and splash over the concrete. The world stopped again, revealing only me and Katniss, and I felt safe again. She gave me comfort, like I was able to do anything I wanted. She made me feel like the bombs wouldn't drop on us in the middle of the night and we'd have to evacuate. I felt alive.

"Oh my God, Rue..." Katniss squeezed me, and I felt another tear drop on my shoulder, as I reached out my arms to hug her back. Katniss didn't seem the type to cry.

_Katniss' POV_-_Present Tense__

I never thought I would say this. Rue's alive again. How? I wonder whether it was the working of the Capitol. No, it wouldn't have been them. They're too selfish. They just want their entertainment. Well they can have it for all I care. I just want to know what's going on, and how the hell I got here. "Rue. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," she smiles, flashing bright white teeth, and I feel like smiling because of her cuteness. No. I can't. Too out of character. She can't suspect anything.

"I am in District 13, right?" I feel clueless, dear Lord. Rue nods. "How...?" I smile and obviously fake smile. She buys it, though.

"Ask Venia. Or Plutarch."

I know Venia. I know Plu-wait a minute. Who's this Plutarch guy? "Who's Plutarch?"

"Oh. Sorry. I mean Dr. Heavensbee. He told me to call me Plutarch," Rue giggles. I sigh, hoping to meet someone new. "When will Peeta be here?" Rue seems sad, almost. "I didn't know he was getting a prosthetic leg."

WHAT! "Um. A prosthetic leg for Peeta? He seemed fine..."

"Sweetheart. Face it. The guy almost died because of that leg and her doesn't want to have to deal with it anymore. I understand completely. Deal with it," Haymitch pops himself into the conversation.

Okay. I'm okay with this. Wait. No I'm not. And-but-no. I can't do this. I can't just sit here without telling them. I just can't. Haymitch would hate me, and Rue... Well Rue's Rue. She'd forgive me. Haymitch on the other hand... You know what. Whatever! "Peeta proposed to me last night."

And that's when the lights all turned out.


	8. Nightmare Walking Through the Door

I look at Rue in her big brown eyes, not sure whether they're looking at me. People that were watching golf started screaming, then falling alseep. I cringe, hoping the Capitol isn't behind all of this. All of this...

"Okay. We should probably go to sleep now. Someone must have a candle. Or a lighter. Right?" I stumble over my words, not knowing whether Rue will buy it.

"Katniss."

"Yes?" I sound hoarse, dammit. Now she can't buy it.

"Can you carry me?" her voice sounds so sweet. Like when she asked me to sing to her... I quit stumbling over my thoughts and put myself together. No. I can't do this. Rue needs my help.

"Sure, little duck-"

"What?"

Shit. Not again. "I mean, Rue." I scoop her up in my arms, and walk down the already dim hallway that turned into a black hole. Haymitch walks close behind me. "Haymitch?" I hear the clanging of a bottle as a signal. A light flickers behind me. "Thanks," I whisper. Rue's breathing steadies as I carry her down the thin hallway. Her shoes scrape slightly against the wall. I stop where her room is, and lay her down on the matress that 13 calls a bed.

"Katniss?" she half-whispers.

"Yes?" My voice sounds hoarse again.

"Can-can you sing to me?" I hear the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was probably thinking about when she died.

"Sure..." I gulp.

_"Deep in the meadow_

_ Under the willow_

_ A bed of grass_

_ A soft green pillow." _

I start to break down in tears, too. I need to stop. She steadily breathes, once again, letting me know she's asleep.

I dream of me and Peeta. We run in a field of grain, and he's looking back at me, laughing. I laugh, too. Suddenly, everything turns dark, and it rains. A storm brews which sucks Peeta into it. Then Prim, who was apparently behind me the whole time, breaks down. I think she may have died. Then there's the bombs. They come down like the rain. I am protected for some reason, but Prim gets blown to bits in my arms.

I wake up screaming.

"No! **No!** Don't leave me..." I realise I'm awake. Rue's sitting at the edge of the room, wiping her own tears. "Rue?" I quickly run out of bed and kneel to check on her. "Rue! Are you okay? Tell me, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" I see more tears running down her cheeks, and almost instantaneously wipe them.

"Katniss, I'm fine," she says as she giggles.

"Are you sure?" I think she stills sees the woriedness in my eyes.

"No..." she slurs. I smile, glad that she told the truth. "My dream. Nightmare, I mean."

"What happened?" I ask, my hands around her cheeks. "Tell me," I say, more relaxed. I sit down, hoping she would feel more comfortable.

"Well, here's how it went. It was you, me, and... Peeta." I twitch my eyebrow. "We were having a picnic. In a park. And... I don't know. Hovercrafts appeared, and bombs showered down on us. It was terrible."

I feel like she's suffering and I can't do anything about it. "Oh... my God. Rue... I'm so sorry." I lean in to hug her and hear unevevn footsteps from behind me. It can only be one person. And that person is Peeta.


	9. Welcomes and Goodbyes

I cock my head over my shoulder. "Peeta!" I scream. "Where were you? Where's your family?" I carress his face, almost like I did in the cave. He points behind him. It's Prim and my mom. "Prim! Prim. Oh my...God! Prim!" I feel like the whole world is going to hear me scream her name.

"Katniss," she hushes me. She wraps her arms around me, tighter than she usually does. "You won..." she says. She's crying. No. Prim can't cry. She just got here! "Peeta's happy to see you." I nod.

"Um. Peeta! Can I talk to you alone for a quick second?" I shoo him into his assigned room, which is down the hall. We make it into his room, and he sits me down on his raised bed. He _is _16. "Peeta," I whisper. I squeeze my arms aorund him, never wanting to let go. and I don't. I don't want to let go.

"Katniss," he mumbles in my ear. "I missed you," a tear of his drops on my shoulder. He obviously doesn't want to let go, either.

I pull away. "Where's Gale," I say sternly. It's not a question. I need to know.

He puts his hands up in defense. "I don't know. He... ran of. Posy came up to me and told me that he escaped to the woods when you were reported missing. I-I guess he needed you so-"

"What? Peeta! How could you let this happen!" I explode on him. I cry, while Peeta carries me in his arms. I need to stop. It's very out of character. I wipe my face with my sleeve and sit up. Peeta wraps him arm around me.

"There was bombings. Shortly after. I didn't know what to do. I-"

"Stop," I order.

"All-" I interrupt with a kiss. He closes his eyes, and I hold his head up with one hand, and keep myself up with the other. He leans in closer, wrapping his arm around my back. He lays his hand on my shoulder, and pulls me in closer to him. I slip my tongue into his mouth, and wrap my arm around his back. He grabs my shirt tighter as he leans over me on his bed. He starts to unzip my jacket, when I push him away.

"No," I say. I bit my lip, trying to hide my expressions.

"Katniss. That..."

"I know. It was... amazing," I whisper, cutting him off. I peck him on the cheek before leaving. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?" he cringes his eyebrows.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room, to the left. First door to the right," I smirk. It was perfect. Peeta was super close, and I didn't have to walk across the street, or walk a couple of kilometers just to see his lovely face. Or feel his warmth. I run back to him, and he catches me in his arms. "I love you, Peeta Mellark."

"I know. I love you, too," another tear sheds on my shoulder. He puts me down. Suddenly, out of no where, he kneels on one knee, and grabs my hand. I gasp. "Ms. Katniss Everdeen of District 12."

"Yes, that is me."

Peeta laughs. "Will you take my hand in marraige and walk the extra mile to do anything for each other?"

I gape. I really don't know what he means. "Peeta-I. I'm flattered. Really. I just-"

Peeta caresses my face, holding it in his hand, and kisses me. Our tongues meet, and he wraps another caring arm around me. I tighten my grip on him, and I never want to let go. I don't want him to let go. My life is perfect. It couldn't be better. Just when Peeta goes to sweep me off of my feet and carry me to my room, I hear Prim screaming. Then, it stops altogether.

I hear little footsteps followed by the clicking of heels down the hall. I try to push Peeta away, but he won't let me. "Katniss!" I hear the terrified squeal of Rue. Something's wrong. "Katniss! Peeta! Help!" she's horrified.

"Ms. Everdeen. Your sister has been captured by the Capitol."

And that's when I push Peeta away as hard as I can.


	10. Nothing I Ever Wanted

_Prim's POV__

Beatings. To my body. It was nothing I wanted. I stand here, helpless. I'm in the middle of a conrete room, with a drain at the bottom. I am tied up with rope, with a bandana stuffed in my mouth. The drain's outlined with red stain. I don't want to know...

"Primrose Everdeen." A familiar name. A familiar voice. No. It's not. It's a man. And old one, at that. "I see you're having trouble with that rope." President Snow appears in front of me. His eyes glowed like a snakes, creating an even scarier effect that it already was. "Now, would you trust me to help you with that?" I shook my head.

"Where's Katniss."

"Why dear I don't know what-"

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" I screamed. Snow had removed the bandana so I could talk. I'm tied to a steel pole. I can't move. I attempt to hit Snow, but it doesn't work. He changes form and slithers across the ground to the other side of me. I scream, in terror. "No!" Flashbacks appear in my mind.

_I had been called. My name. No. It couldn't have been my name. There has to be another Primrose Everdeen. I only have my name in there once. It's impossible. Many things run through my mind at once. I slowly make my way to the cleared aisle. I tuck in the back of my shirt, and make my way to Effie Trinket when an arm pulls me back._

_ "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" It's Katniss. She pulls me back, and leaves me to the Peacekeepers. I reach for her, but she climbs to the stage, obviously as scared as me._

_ "No!" I scream. "NO!" I cry. I'm given to Gale, who carries me on his shoulder. He brings me to my mother. She wraps her arm around me tightly, as we both watch Katniss meet her death. _Today's the worst day of my life, _I think. No. I couldn't afford to think like that._

_I'm waiting to see Katniss. There's two doors. One that says "pueri" and another that says "puellae." Mom can read Latin, so she shows me to the door to the left, that says "Puellae." I make an attempt to squeeze Katniss, but she does a better job. "Win," I say. "Win," I repeat, this time crying._

_ "I will. I promise. I will win, and, eat plenty. Don't waste food, though. Gale will take care of you. It'll be okay. I'll make it back. I promise," and that was the last thing she said before I was dragged out of the room, crying, getting readyto scratch, and bite, and do whatever it took to take my sister from that wretched place._

Snow appears behind me. He slithers in my ear, "Primrose Everdeen. That will look nice on a certificate of death." My eyes widen. I can't die in the capitol. I can't. I want to die in my sister's arms, if anything. Not in the scaley hands of President Snow.

"No. I'm not going to die." I fiddle with the loose ends that hold together the supposed 1000-layer rope someone wrapped me in. "Who brought me here," I command. Snow still remains behind me, and he's steadily breathing in my ear, until it stops completely.

"Who brought you here?" he whispers. I nod, hoping he can actually see me. "Why, my dear. It was Seneca Crane. And he wants his little Katniss to have a weakness."

"And what's that?" I say hoarsley. Snow lifts me slightly, giving me an opportunity to play with the rop more.

"The abscense of her sister."

And that's when I finally stop fumbling with the rope. I get it off of me, and slash President Snow with it. I rush into the hall, hoping no on saw that. I tie it to my belt loop on my skirt, and make my way to the hovercraft station. I wait by the door as I see the manager sleeping, and his main workers distracted by the most stupid things you can possibly think of. "Primrose, prepare to get back to 13," I mutter to myself.


	11. The Capitol is Always Right

Besides the stupid workers, the room's empty. I quickly slip on a Peacekeeper mask, and go to the desk. "I need a hovercraft, please," I say with my best man-voice. I'm given keys, no questions asked. I run into the elevator, which feels like it can't open fast enough. Now. The only thing I wonder about right now, is what's going on with Katniss.

_Katniss' POV__

I cry. For hours. And hours. Peeta's always there, but only after he finds me laying in a bush of nihgtlock with piles of berries around me. I threaten to eat one if he comes near me. "Katniss, please. Don't do this. You're sister will be home soon," Peeta sits a few feet away from me.

"What if she won't. What if they killed her!" Rage fills my mind, and I feel like I can't control it. "What if President Snow got to her. He's evil. He would do anything to torture me. You know that," I sob.

Peeta nods in agreement. "Yeah. Cinna told me. He said, 'Katniss did something special. Something no other tribute has tried to do,' then I asked, 'What's that?' and he said, 'She outsmarted the Capitol. If you can't tell, the Capitol always has to be right. No matter what. And, I think I'm the only one who deosn't think that. everyone else is very stuck up. I get told I'm open-minded. But that's not the point. The point is that Katniss is in trouble. And so are you, and so is her family. You need to make sure no one can find her,' then... He was taken away.

"By who?" I feel the tears coming up again.

"Some Capitol people, nothing too bad. Octavia came by, and she said they were going to 13. So, Rue must've been out for a while," he adds. I nod, feeling better about the situation. Peeta's here, Rue's alive, Cinna's safe. The only question that remains is whether Prim's alive.

I glance above, me to see Rue knocked out in a tree. She's only wearing the clothes that she was given once we got to 13, which was a black jumpsuit and grey running shoes. She sleeps soundly, and I want to take her inside, but I don't want to wake her up.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers, also realizing Rue's there.

"Yes?" I flutter my eyelashes at Peeta, hoping he'll notice. I try to act sweet.

"Do you love me?" he asks. I lay my head in the palms of my hands, trying not to think too much. It's a "yes" or "no" question. How is this so hard? "Please. I need to know," he chokes. Tears start running down his cheeks, and I want to say yes.

"Yes."

"What?" he says, confused.

"Yes, Peeta. I love you. I really do," I say sincerely. Peeta carries me in his arms, as I drpo the nightlock. "I want to be with you," I say as he puts me down. "I've never really known until you got to 13. But, I do. Peeta Mellark, you make me feel like the happiest person in the world. When I'm with you, and Prim, and Rue," I stop. Tears flow in streams down my face. Suddenly, something drops on my head. It falls to the ground, and it seems as though everything happens at once. Rue falls on me, but Peeta catches her. Her mouth is stained with a purple-ish blue, and it's all over her hands. I look below me and realise the things she was eating was nightlock.


	12. Proposing New Beginnings

**Haha. Hello. I tried to make this one long, but I fail miserably. Enjoy, anyways! There's a little bit on lemon, but nothing too bad. No sex or anything, lol. Have an awesome day:)~**

We rush into the underground District of 13. "Help!" I cry. Plutarch stops us, putting his hands in front of him. I glanced behind me shoulder, seeing Rue limp and weak, from the nightlock. "Plutarch. You'll need to let us through. Where's the hostpital?" I scream.

Rue moans things in her sleep. No. She's not sleeping. In a coma? "Dr. Heavensbee, help her. Please," Peeta begs. Plutarch nods, and take Rue from Peeta's arms. Peeta embraces me from behind, catching every teardrop that falls from my face. "She'll be fine," he whispers in my ear. I shake him off.

"What if she's not okay? Huh? Did you ever think of that?" Flashbacks from the Games appear in my memory.

_"Help! Katniss! Help!" It's Rue's cry. I run through the woods, trying to navigate by the sound of her voice. I find her, tangled in a net, probably set by the careers. I use my knife to cut her out, and she leaps into my arms._

_ "It's okay," I mumble. "It's okay." I set her down, as I pick up my knife. Suddenly the boy from District 1 appears out of no where. He picks up a sharp spear from the ground, and I pull an arrow to shoot. The spear was too fast, though. I shot him in the neck and immeadiately turn to Rue, who's taking the spear out of her stomach. She falls into my arms, as I unzip her jacket to see hte damage._

_ "Katniss," she croaks._

_ "Yes, Rue. Anything for you."_

_ "Sing to me," she requests. I answer her wants._

_ "_Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow," _and that was when I stopped. She quit breathing, and I shut her eyes with my fingers. I start crying, tearin out my hair, and ripping apart plants. I stop, knowing that won't get me anywhere. " I remember the very last thing she had said._

_ "Win."_

_ And win, I did._

"Rue needs me," I say directed towards Peeta. I run to the hospital doors, and make an attempt to open them. Plutarch comes behind me, and clutches my arms together. "No!" I squeal. "Let me go!" I try to fight it. I feels Peeta's arms wrapped aorund me, calming me.

"Shh," he whispers. I turn around, not sure whether I'm angry or happy, and kiss him. Full on the lips. I'm happy. He scoops me up, as though I was only twenty pounds. Really, I'm 120. Still. "It's okay," he brushes his lips against mine.

He lays me down on my bed, and covers me with the thin, hole blankets we are given in 13. Then, he leaves. No. He can't! He said he'd never leave me. "Peeta!" I cry. He comes back in, and lays another blanket onto me. He crawls in my bed with me, and wraps his arm around my body. He squeezes tighter, and I can't help but lean in to kiss him. He leans on his elbow, and caresses my face with his hand. "Oh, Peeta," I whisper. He lets his tongue slip into mine, and they dance together. I wrap my arm around him, and he grips to my shirt, like it's his saviour. He begins to unzip my jacket, when I lay my hand on his chest.

"Katniss," he whispers in my ear. He begins to kiss my neck. I return the favor. "Katniss," He repeats. I continue to kiss him as I begin to unbutton his shirt. "Kaniss, stop," He pushes me away.

"Why?" I look straight into his deep blue eyes, really wondering why I need to stop.

"Wouldn't you want to get married before we risk you getting pregnant?" he lays his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, I guess. It's not like I would actually do that." Dammit. He hears the sarcasm in my voice. Peeta stands up, and buttons his shirt again.

"Well then, Katniss Everdeen Mellark." I blush. I've never been called that. "Will you marry me?" He kneels on one knee.

"Why, Peeta!" I giggle. Oh God. I blush again. "Yes," I whisper. He kisses me, then pulls me into bed with him. We fall asleep that night, together, warm, and not worried about a single thing.


	13. Hopefully Back to Normal

**After too long of no life whatsoever, I have decided to continue this story! I hope you enjoy~ Read, favorite, review. I'll try to update more often.**

I feel my fingertips gliding across the walls of the unknown dungeon of the Captial. I don't know anyone that has seen this part of the Captial. I tip-toe around silently, knowing President Snow could be anywhere. Dust escape the nooks and crannies of everything. I can't help but cough. Oh, no. I think they heard me.

I continue to walk down the dim hallway, casting shadows everywhere I go. I come across two big windows on the left side of the hallway, and stop in my tracks. A man is standing there. Not standing, though. Hovering. He's wearing a miner's hat, and very dusty pants. The light on his hat flickers, and I just barely make out the face of whom I believe the body belongs to.

It's my father.

I start to panic, reaching for anything I can to break one of the windows. the walls start to cave in on me, and I feel short of breath. A sharp pain appears in the back of my right thigh. I feel a large bump forming, and I can't help but feel even more panicked. I see other things, blurring my vision, and making me limp. I see Katniss, depressed, yelling for me. She's running everywhere, and stops. She falls to the ground. Then, I fall to the ground.

I wake up, not knowing what happened. I'm laying on a thin blanket, on a wooden plank. I hear trees rustling. I'm outside. But, am I in the Capital? No, I can't be. I open up my eyes, and it turns out that I am. I am in the Capital. I turn to my side, only to find a face-full of dead leaves. "Ow," I whisper to myself. I figure no one can hear me, since I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of nowhere. I stand up, and fluff my torn skirt. I have one question for myself.

How long have I been out here? I wrap the thin blanket around my cold back, only leaving small scattered holes exposed. A few hours later, I feel like I've been walking for ages. The bites on my leg start to itch. I resist the temptation to scratch them, though. After a few more hours, my stomach starts to rumble. I can't hunt. I can only tell which plants to eat and which plants are poisonous. I use my knowledge to my advantage, lots of people die in the hunger Games because of bad berries.

I walk around by some berry bushes, trying to make out what looks like blueberries. They're not as plump as the berries I'm use to eating. I sniff one. It sure smells like a blueberry. The sweet juices take over my sense of smell, making me crave one of the sweet, plump concoctions. I slowly take the time to pop one in my mouth, and it tastes different. Sour, almost. I feel the juices coating my tastebuds, not taking in the bitter-sweet aftertaste. I sit down on the damp ground, feeling the sweetness seep through my blanket.

Suddenly, I feel woozy again. I come to the conclusion that they were nightlock, not blueberries... I scrape my tongue with my hands and try to spit out every single drop of the nasty juices. I feel myself start to black out. "No. I can't die like this. I survived Tracker Jacker venom!" I mumble to myself. I scrap more of it off of my tongue, and after nothing, I feel myself waking up again. I survived tracker-jacker venom and nightlock. Either the Capital is trying to torture me or I'm just lucky. I think both...

I suddenly hear the sounds of aircraft, something common in 12. We would get small shipments of supplies for tesserae. I knew it wouldn't be much, until it stopped. Altogether. I stood up, leaving the blanket behind, thinking only about what could lie ahead. I keep running, and running, and running. Hopefully I'll make it before dusk. I keep running when I hear the crackle of a well-made fire. I also hear soft whispers that can only be from two people that I know.

Katniss.

Gale.

I run to them, and Katniss squeezes me like I'm her only hope of survival. I turn to the side, seeing not Gale, but Peeta. Ugh. I thought I heard Gale. Katniss lays her head in Peeta's lap when we all sit around the fire. It's only the three of us, though. Peeta strokes her head softly, caressing the bruise that may have formed from who-knows-what? I tr to make small talk. Although nothing seems small, now. "So. How's Rue?" I ask, gently.

"Good," Katniss speaks up. She looks at me straight in the eye. "She's had some problem with Nightlock, but 13 can handle it.

"13. That's right. The bombings," I force an awkward smile, and poke at the dirt with my foot. I try to ask her something else. "So... uhm. PEETA." I spit out. A cough comes over me, which disappears quickly after a few seconds. "How are you?"

"Well, the only thing making me happy is Katniss. She definitely pleases me," he chuckles. Neither of us are laughing.

"Nice, Peeta, but uhm, too much information."

"Peeta... You know we haven't had sex yet."

"What? Oh. Yeah. It's okay Prim, the only thing that goes in that mouth is food," he laughs more.

"I think it's time for bed-" She pouts her lip. "I mean sleep!" Peeta cracks up, but I don't get it. Oh well. I go to sleep, entering a dream land that is not filled with things kids should want, like candy, toys, and a loving family, but I have nightmares about the Hunger Games. What if I went instead, and not Katniss. Would I be just another frightened little girl? Probably. Whatever. It's no use, anyways. I'll always be just that in some people's snowy eyes. Cold, hateful eyes.

A frightened little girl.


	14. The Soldiers Come Alive

**A/N: Soo, I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I had some problems today...**

**BUT! I do have a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

We arrive in 13 with a warm welcome from Katniss' prep team. I see Rue sitting on a couch in the far corner with a bad of fluid above her head. After a few minutes, she looks up at me and waves. "Hi Rue!" I say to her.

"It's too bad you got kidnapped by the Capital, you're really nice," Rue squeaks.

"Well thank you. I'm sorry you had a problem with nightlock..." I continue to sit next to her, who looks mor sick than some of the patients my mom treated...

Katniss, Gale, Peeta, the Prep Team, and I gather in a hollow room with a big white board, a long table, and some office chairs. Katniss sits at the very edge, and I take the seat next to her. The prep team takes out a see-through sort of table that is classified a a hologram. They explained how we're going to take over the Capital.

"So, we're going to be set in rows, but, you Katniss, will be in the front with Gale and Peeta at both of your sides." Katniss glances over at Peeta. " I want the rows in tallest to shortest. And Primrose,"

"Oh. Well, you can call me Prim!"

"Okay, Prim. You're going to be our little paramedic. We need someone in charge of the medicine."

Fulvia pipes up. "We also have all the Tributes. Dead or alive, we found them. The Tributed from this year's Games are still being taken care of, there's been lots of medical issues, but I think this army is well taken care of."

"Don't we need a leader?" Katniss asks.

"Yes, we do need a leader. And, I am very proud to say that I think that leader should be you, Katniss Everdeen. Or should I say, the Mockingjay."

It's to much to take in. I'm supposed to be a paramedic? I'm barely twelve! Oh well.

The Prep Team takes us in their hovercraft to another place in Pamen. It's 12. "I don't get it! I thought 12 was bombed and burned down!"

"Keep in mind that you do live underground... Under a bunch of ruins, too."

True...

We arrive in 12, to see ruined houses and the city centre, where we would have ceremonies, and sometimes, whippings.

We flash into an underground cave with a large door probably leading to the place where all the tributes are held. Octavia takes a very large key and insterts it into a lock, then opens the door. I walk into the room and immediately notice the rows beyond rows of wooden crates with glass covers. They all contain a body of one of the dead tributes.

Fulvia stands by a wall towards the door and presses a blinking red button. All of the crates light up, and each and every one of the tributes, (Which is hundreds beyond hundreds) rise from the crates. "Mockingjay.:

"Yes?" Katniss seems confused,

"Meet your army against the Capital."


	15. Ackowledgements

_To My Readers:_

_I am aware of the fact that many poeple are wanting me to continue with this story. I will, it's just, I figured still calling it "Tributes Preserved" would create a misunderstanding. Part II will be coming out this weekend, because I have hours on my hand, and the only thing I've been doing lately with my free time is writing FanFic and playing "Abraham's Daughter" by Arcade Fire on guitar. My life is quite boring. I am farely young, just able to be in the Hunger Games. So, I just want to say thank you so much for everyone that has read my story and if you liked this one, you may like the conspiracy theory of mine called Chain Reaction. It's a prequel to the Hunger Games books, and I really hope people enjoy it, because I haven't exactly been getting the amount of views and reviews that I wished for. Anyways, "Tributes Fight" will be coming soon, hopefully today, and I'm sorry if I took up too much of your time, haha. Thanks for reading if you did read this far._

_-NicoleFictionWriter_


End file.
